Stanford Prison Syndrome
by at.Shy
Summary: In a mission gone wrong, Natasha ends up on Asgard and in Loki's debt. During her stay, she discovers that maybe, just maybe, Loki can be saved. Post-Avengers


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers in any way.

* * *

**Debts**

_"I want to hide the truth_  
_I want to shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come" _

_**~Imagine Dragons, Demon**_

* * *

Natasha ran her fingers through short blond hair, tracing the fine line of stubble and lets her hand linger before it dropped to her side. Natasha watched, very much like a cat, as the man's Adam's apple bob up and down. Cathal Ross was a handsome man, with a well chiseled face and body, and the bright green eyes; he could have, would have made it as a model. Natasha wondered absentmindedly if she might have fancied him, if he wasn't the ringleader for a child smuggling ring.

_It was always the beautiful ones._

She let out a soft sigh, as she traced the rim of her martini glass, shooting the said man a half-lidded glance and walking away. Cathal followed like a puppy. Natasha inwardly scoffed, it was just too easy. Her heels clicked as she turned into a deserted hallway. Pulling on Cathal's hand, she leads him into an empty room much like an eager school girl.

It thrilled her really, the fun of the chase, the excitement as she watched her target fall, fall so deeply into her web of carefully concealed lies and half-truths. It was the excitement from the game before the kill that excited her. It also sickened her, to use her body like this, for her to be able to enjoy it, it felt cheap and worthless. Sometimes Natasha wondered if that made her a masochist. Made her a bit more of the killer, the monster, she was, is, supposed to be. She was well known for her certain _abilities_, like the black widow she is, she bedded and kill. If asked she would never tell, but it saddened her that all anyone, almost everyone saw in her, was the physical side of it; her body, her combat skills, _not_ her brains and wit.

Natasha is snapped out of her musings as she felt lips running along the side of her face, trailing down to her neck and nipping lightly at the exposed skin there. Suppressing her need to shudder, she plays along, watching as he let his guard down. Reaching up towards his face, she ran her finger through his hair, before reaching up in a semblance of a kiss and snapping his neck.

Natasha walked away from the body and flipped open her shield issued phone. She sent a quick text to Fury and proceeded to spin around and walk through the door, only there was no door. Her hand snapped towards the gun strapped to her inner thigh only to falter, it wasn't there. She resisted the urge to shudder as a slow mocking clap echoed around the room.

Natasha turned around, her eyes trained onto the source of the noise, and for a second she forgot how to breathe. There in, in the shadow behind the body of Cathal, in all his Asgardian glory stood Loki.

The Demi-god watched as Natasha tensed, her eyes flickering around the room and back to him.

"What are you doing here Loki?"

Loki made a sound between a mocking sigh and a chuckle.

"My my little widow, why so blunt. What happened to the infamous Black Widow? Losing your touch?"

Natasha scoffed at his reply, not rising to the bait.

"I'll ask you one more time. What are you doing here?"

"Come on now, you are better than that." Loki smirked, and clasped his hand together in front of him. Rocking back and forth on his heels, he was the picture of arrogance. Natasha internally sighed; she had no time for his game, but she'll humor him. For now.

"What. Do. You. Want" She enunciated each word with a step closer to him. It wasn't in her nature to back down.

He simply smirked down at her.

"What I want, my dear, is a debt." His grin was sinister, with the underlying tone of smugness. It was as if he knew something she didn't.

"I don't have time for your games Loki. Now give me back the door." Her only reply was a sigh and his mocking reply.

"As the lady wants." With a wave of his hand, the door reappeared. Nodding to him, she turned towards the door only to stop.

The knob on the door jiggled roughly. The sound echoed around the room. Time seemed to stop as the knob turned.

Natasha's eyes searched the room for any signs of Loki and saw none. Thinking quickly, Natasha hid behind the bar inside the room. The door opened slowly with a squeal. The shuffle of feet grated on her nerves. She heard a string of swears and the static of a radio.

"Call security, find out who did this!"

She could distinctly hear the footsteps coming towards her hiding spot and the mocking echo of Loki's laughter. As the tip of black dress shoes came into her sight, Natasha leapt. Pinning the man's arm behind him, she quickly unarmed him. Knocking the poor guard unconscious, she took his weapons and proceeded to bolt out the door.

She made it to the stairs before the guards caught up to her. Running up, Natasha kicked down the door to the roof. Spinning on the spot, she fired at the guards. The shots hit their marks but as one fell, it seemed like two others took their place. The gun clicked as she emptied the last round, backing up the heel of her feet brushed against the concrete roof edge.

She inwardly cursed herself, cursed the lack of ammo, the lack of her gun, and she cursed Loki and his meddling ways. Her mind processed the situation as the men came closer. She dropped her gun and raised her hands into the air. She needed them to come closer, just enough for her to disarm them. Then everything went wrong.

The distinct static noise of a radio cut through the silence on the roof. "Eliminate her, she is one of _them_."

_Shit._ Was the thought that ran through her head. She took a look at the ground and then back at the guards. She was stuck, either way she was going to die. She braced herself as all the guns trained on her. She closed her eyes, readying herself for the hit.

The sound of metal colliding against something solid reached her ears. Opening her eyes, she saw Loki standing in-front of her. His hand spread out in-front of him, a transparent blue barrier housed the rounds from the guns. As he released the shield, the bullets clatter to the ground with cold clicks.

Taking advantage of the guards' moment of confusion, he grabbed Natasha. With a dramatic bow and a mischievous grin, he twirled his cape and the two of them disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Natasha staggered as the two of them landed. Her vision swam with gold as she tried to focus on her surroundings. Her head pounded as her vision blacked in and out. She remotely felt an arm steadying her and placing her on the ground. She felt a cool chill at her ear and Loki whispered to her.

"Welcome, to Asgard." and then she fainted.

* * *

**Hi guys! If you liked the story, please leave a review! Constructive criticism are always welcomed! Flames are used in my fireplace.**


End file.
